Angel Cop - Extras
This article lists the numerous deaths that occur in the animated OVA, Angel Cop. Episode 1 - Special Security Force *The episode begins with a terrorist attack carried out by the Communist Red May. A car left seemingly abandoned on the highway suddenly reveals a rocket launcher from under its hood and fires six rockets upon the American Embassy. The only confirmed death is a guard standing outside the front gate. *Raiden almost gets shot from behind by a female terrorist, but Angel arrives just in time and shoots the woman with two shots to the body and two headshots. The last headshot (pictured) is particularly messy. *A bomb goes off in the airport to distract the authorities so that Tsuyama and Tachihara can escape. *A security guard is shot by a van driver. *A Red May terrorist disguised as an air hostess kills a helicopter crew off-screen. She in turn is killed by Kuwata, who shoots her in the head. *'Tsuyama' - Exiled leader of the Red May. Not long after returning to Japan, the Red May organise his escape. After his chopper is away from the airport, he is killed by Tachihara, who takes his place as the Red May's leader. *When Angel and Raiden chase after Tachihara's van, Angel pulls up alongside and shoots one of the terrorists. *Tachihara escapes by jumping into the river, but his two remaining accomplices are killed. One of them dies when the van is attacked by an unknown assailant who blows up the van. The woman amongst them is found hanging above an alleyway. Episode 2 - Disfigured City *One of Tachihara's goons is shot dead by Hacker. *The day after Tachihara's arrest, the Hunters are mobilised. In the course of one evening, they hunt down and slaughter six members of the Red May, apparently by incinerating them from the inside out. *The SSF get a call that a Red May hideout that they were observing has been firebombed. *The surviving Red May hole up in a building and kill two guards and one employee. *Angel's team attempts to enter the building via the roof. On the way in, one of the men is killed when he sets off a booby trap, a Claymore mine that sprays him with ball bearings. *Asura teleports into the building right behind a terrorist and crushes him with telekinesis. *As Hacker's team moves up to the sixth floor, two terrorists open fire on them. One of the terrorists does the smart thing and falls back, but the other ignores his comrade's advice and winds up getting shot in the head by Hacker. *One of the terrorists surrenders to Hacker's group, but suddenly Freya appears surrounded by flames. She warns the SWAT team to stay back and she incinerates the terrorist just as he pulls a grenade. *Angel finds one of her men hunched over and throwing up. She looks up to see a terrorist who's been pasted to the wall. *Kuwata and a SWAT unit intercept Freya in a stairwell and try to extinguish her flames by spraying her with CO2 gas. A cop wearing a heat-resistant armour suit moves in to arrest Freya, but seconds later the gas dissipates and Freya is mysteriously vanished. The armoured cop is on his knees and when Kuwata opens up the suit, he finds the man inside has been broiled, to which Kuwata exclaims "HE'S A FUCKING LOBSTER!" *Angel bursts into an office and shoots a terrorist. *A terrorist holding a child hostage tries to negotiate with Angel, but Angel doesn't care about the child's safety and opens fire. Her bullets don't make contact as Asura appears and telekinetically blocks the bullets. He then uses his psychic power to force the terrorist to shoot himself and the child is saved. Episode 3 - Death Warrant *After learning that Taki has become aware of the H-File, Maisaka orders the elimination of the entire Special Security Force. The SWAT team is mobilised to attack the SSF office where Kuwata, Hacker and Peace are holed up. *Two SWATs find what appears to be an amateurish booby trap, but as they try to defuse it they set it off and get blown up. *One SWAT who has been dazed by the smoke and dust from the first bomb inadvertantly stumbles upon a trip-wire and sets off another bomb, killing himself and at least one other. *A harpoon is launched from the roof and pulls a SWAT chopper down. The roof is covered in booby traps which all get set off when the chopper is pulled down. *As the SWAT commander is on the radio, one of the men standing behind him is sniped through the head. *Kuwata snipes another SWAT shortly after the first. *Hacker comes up out of a manhole with an assault rifle, gunning down the two remaining SWATs on the ground and fires up at the second chopper, causing an explosion that kills the co-pilot. *The SWAT captain is the last to go when Peace blasts the chopper with a rocket launcher. Episode 4 - Pain *Lucifer steals a Harley Davidson bike and drives it using her telekinesis while she sits on it sideways. When she reaches the highway, a tanker driver sees her "showing off" and decides to wind her up by cutting into her lane. In response, Lucifer telekinetically overturns the tanker and it explodes. *Lucifer uses her power to pull the bolts out of some suspension beams on the highway bridge, which rain down at bullet speed on to passing cars, killing their drivers. *Lucifer blows up several more cars as she approaches Hacker and Peace. Episode 5 - Wrath of the Empire *When the Japanese Special Forces arrive at the Cybergenic Institute, Dr. Ichihara sends Raiden to greet them. Raiden takes no damage from the barrage of assault rifle fire and retaliates by blowing up two military trucks. *A military semi-truck chases after Raiden's bike, but he drops a payload of mines to blow up the truck. *Using his super-magnum, Raiden blows away five special forces troops in two shots. *Raiden destroys two choppers with missiles fired from his bike and destroys a third with a heavy rifle. *Inside the Institute building, Angel is pinned down fighting special forces troops. She manages to shoot one while wielding an assault rifle singlehandedly. *Angel is pinned down with no way out until Raiden bursts in and blasts the soldiers with explosive rounds. *Raiden is hit by a soldier carrying a bazooka. The shell doesn't damage his cybernetic body that badly and he retaliates with a shot from his super-magnum that blasts the soldier in half. *Using his telekinesis, Asura causes a pipe to swing down from the ceiling and decapitate one of Tokawa's goons. Asura then manipulates the headless corpse into shooting Tokawa and the other goon. *Tokawa survives being shot by his headless goon and throws a knife at Ichihara, but Asura steps in and the knife goes into his hand. Angel then shoots Tokawa dead. Episode 6 - Doomsday *When Taki goes to confront Maisaka, he has apparently killed all of the guards on the way in as they are seen already lying dead in the corridors. *'Tokawa' - Maisaka's right-hand man. The man Angel shot at the Institute was actually a double and the real Tokawa remained at Maisaka's office to protect him. He dies along with Maisaka when their chopper gets blown up by Taki's rigged micro-recorder. *Taki apparently manages to escape from Maisaka's office after his interrogation, killing the goons standing in his way. It is unknown how far he gets or if he succumbs to his wounds. Category:Anime Deaths Category:Extras Category:Angel Cop